


Return of the Queen

by bigjoeylover (bigyugilover), bigyugilover



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Card Games, Drama, Duel Monsters, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance, Self-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigyugilover/pseuds/bigjoeylover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigyugilover/pseuds/bigyugilover
Summary: Post-Battle City (spoilers for conclusion!)When Reagan Cleo Tanaka awakens after being imprisoned in the Shadow Realm for a year, she must find the Pharaoh and seek his help in fully freeing her friend, Marik, once and for all. However, she has yet to come to terms with the feelings that began all those years ago, as well as the ultimate betrayal that caused her cruel fate. With her regained freedom and newfound responsibility, will she become a victim to the darkness, too, and seek to rule as its queen? Or are love and forgiveness possible in the face of great and terrible power?
Relationships: Marik Ishtar/Original Female Character(s), Yami Yuugi | Atem/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. The Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bigkaibalover (bigyugilover)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigyugilover/gifts).



> Chapter Summary: Freed from her eternal torment, Reagan Tanaka awakens in an unfamiliar room and is greeted by three unfamiliar faces.

Light brown eyes fluttered open to darkness. Bolting upright, Reagan Cleo Tanaka gasped for air, eyes squeezing back shut as she stuttered a confused and distressed cry, maniacal laughter ringing in her head. _His_ laughter...

Was she still there? She wondered, shaking her head, the new room a dark blur. She could feel a sheet and blanket straining to adapt to her sitting form… and it felt constricting. An asphyxiating reminder of her time in the shadows, desperate to claw out from being buried alive and alone in contorting memories and purple confusion. The sound of her own voice, though hoarse, was at the very least a testament that she was somewhere else _at last_. She could reach out, call for help again, and the sound of approaching footsteps meant that the cry might not be lost to the void. Still, her body trembled as she attempted to peer out from between her fingers and strands of long, dark ebony hair.

Two robed figures rushed into the room, candles flickering in their hands. Tears fell onto the bed sheets, but Reagan was quickly comforted and reassured by the pair. Her chest heaved beneath a white camisole, each breath ragged and shaking as she fought to calm down.

“Where am I?!” She demanded, her head pounding, thoughts sluggish as if she had simply overslept. It was disorienting and terrifying not to be sure of what was real anymore; if seeing these two and waking up in a new room was just another trick to assault her sanity.

But at least she was no longer alone.

“We’re so glad you’re awake!” One of the cloaked women announced, crouching close and smiling, careful not to touch and provoke Reagan. The other one frowned and seemed a bit more distant, but the surprise was evident on her face. Reagan thought she saw something else there, too, as she looked up from her hands. Suspicion? Uncertainty?

“Where am I?” She asked again, brow furrowed, voice gaining strength. “And who are you?!” The two girls were roughly Reagan’s age, no older than teenagers, but she did not recognize them.

“You’re in the home of the tombkeepers,” the more distant one said carefully, retreating from the bedside to linger near the doorway. “My sister and I have been watching over you. We were told you might wake up-”

“Might?!” The other one rolled her eyes as she lit the candles on the nightstand beside Reagan’s bed. She lowered her hood as she turned back to Reagan, revealing straight black hair that cutely framed her face. Her green eyes sparkled with mischief as she gave a conspiratorial grin. “Kamilah didn’t believe you would ever wake up. But I had faith! Master Shadi had faith!"

Even in the dim light of the room, she saw Kamilah roll her eyes.

“How long have I been here…?” Reagan asked, feeling a little silly at everything she did not yet know or recall. So many questions rattled in her brain, but at least she could feel herself calming down from her state of panic. She looked down at her wrists and hands and noticed they were adorned with various accessories; some of her favorite armbands, bracelets, and rings. Maybe it _was_ real after all.

The friendlier of the two pursed her lips in deep thought. “Um… about a year, I think… Time passes kinda strangely down here. We don't go up to the outside world very often.” She waved off the thought and smiled at Reagan as Kamilah gave something of a huff. “I’m Chione, by the way. You’ll have to forgive my big sister. Watching over an unconscious person wasn’t exactly her idea of fun.”

Chione chuckled as Kamilah turned a deep shade of pink. “Well - I-I mean! I just - I’m glad it was worth it. That’s all. That it wasn't a waste of time..." Kamilah shot a glare toward her sister. "You're making me look bad!"

“Thank you both,” Reagan began, trying to smile back at them but still feeling so lost. “But I'm still feeling so lost.”

Chione gave a low “Ooh…” of realization, rising from where she had lowered down by Reagan’s bed. “Yeah. Come on, 'Milah. We should give her some space. Don’t want to overwhelm her!”

Reagan felt uneasy at this. She still had questions! But Kamilah nodded, turning to leave. “Yes… he will want to know she’s awake. We'll be back soon, Miss Tanaka."

And, with that, they left Reagan alone. It was pretty small and sparsely decorated, but she supposed she hadn’t needed much while she was unconscious. The thought of being alone again terrified her, but thus far there had been no unwelcome surprises. No tricks. No monsters.

Turning to the makeshift nightstand, the stack of duel monsters cards that sat there was unmistakable. She perked up at the sight of it, unable to help but crack a small smile. Was it really...? _My deck…!_

Reaching out with a deep hopeful breath, she pulled the top card from the stack. Majiosheldon smiled back at her - the first familiar face she had seen so far and in so long.

Even just seeing the one card made her feel empowered, a resurgence of confidence and strength flooding her body. She could almost remember… She could feel the electric pulse of a high-stakes match. A duel!

Looking up from the card, Reagan let out a shocked gasp as she spotted a man wearing a turban beyond it who seemed to have appeared from nowhere. He moved closer, robes billowing in a ghostly, mysterious wind that did not reach her. On his chest, a gold ankh-shaped object rested, tied around his neck - it seemed to glimmer even in the sparse candlelight.

His stare was piercing and severe. It was as though he could see right through her to all the answers she could no longer recall.

“Fear not, Reagan," he began before she could speak, evidently knowing her name. His voice was purposeful and melodic, adding to his mystery and her uncertainty. "I am a friend of Ishizu Ishtar.”

Reagan’s eyes widened. _Ishizu…!_ Memories returned, overwhelming and like new after her extended time in the darkness. Ishizu had possessed a gold item like this man, but memories of her were instantly reassuring in comparison. If Ishizu had trusted this man, Reagan hoped she could, too.

“My name is Shadi,” the unknown ghostly man continued, gaze unwavering. “I entrusted these two orphans with your well-being at her request as she had to leave to combat the evil in our world. Your return is cause for celebration. However, I'm afraid destiny has called upon you, now, Reagan, and there won’t be much time for rest.”

 _Wait!_ Reagan thought with a frown. He had a lot of information. _But, first thing's first…_ “What happened to me?” Reagan chanced asking, a feeling of dread returning suddenly with the memories of Ishizu and the Ishtar family name. Everything was so fuzzy and distant. Like it only happened hours before, and yet… the details were slow to return. Blurry.

“You were lost for some time. You are awake now because the Pharaoh has been victorious this hour, interfering with the dark powers that sealed you away.”

“The Pharaoh…?” Reagan remembered a lot about him, as well. _He_ had spoken of the pharaoh often, but in unkind and frustrated words full of pain. Ishizu’s perspective had been quite different from _his_. The evil laughter was back, echoing in her head. She almost didn’t notice Shadi's slight nod.

“Thanks to his efforts, a great evil has been vanquished… However, I sense a new disturbance, one that may coincide with this evil's defeat and your return from the Shadow Realm. The Pharaoh may need more help than ever in the coming days.”

The Shadow Realm! Reagan blinked. That was where she had been, where she had been tortured and left to suffer alone. More things were clicking into place. She could now perfectly see an older man's stoic grimace, Ishizu’s distraught expression, _his_ dark sneer, so uncharacteristic of her friend… his lavender eyes full of hatred as he relished in her misery.

It all hit her at once like a ton of bricks that she didn't even notice the new tear running down her cheek. Her amber eyes were wide and her heart beat fast, frantic, a new worry and determination causing her to shoot up from the bed, legs weak after so much disuse. But Reagan paid no mind, for she remembered clearly what she had been doing before falling to the shadows. At _his_ hand...

“Shadi… Where’s Marik?”


	2. Chosen by Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reagan is given a task by Shadi and tested for worthiness before she can be allowed to leave the tomb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! Let's get right into it! Thanks to bigkaibalover for the comment on Chapter 1! So glad you liked it! <3

“Come,” Shadi said instead of answering, beginning to billow toward the doorway. “I will give you the answers you seek... However, there is something I must give you first.”

After throwing on her favorite red jacket (draped over a simple wooden chair in the corner) and placing her duel deck in one of the pockets, Reagan followed the mysterious man deeper into the tomb for what felt like an eternity. Kamilah and Chione had returned, hovering close after Reagan insisted she was fine to walk on her own. Her legs were a little wobbly and she could feel her body shake, but she was stubbornly sure she knew her limits. It had to be only a little further… She didn’t want to be an inconvenience. 

As they went, a surge of anger flared up inside of Reagan, causing her amber eyes to narrow on the back of Shadi. She needed to know where Marik was! Delaying the answer wasn’t helping. The angry feeling was gone as quickly as it arrived, however, earning her only a double take from Kamilah as she emitted a low, frustrated growl. 

As they entered the room, the torches flared up as though by magic, illuminating what appeared to be an ancient shrine. Reagan took in her surroundings with wonder as Shadi reached forward to lift an object from a stone tablet. 

It was a golden scale. An eye gleamed from the center - instantly familiar, like the Eye of Anubis on Ishizu’s necklace and Marik’s rod. 

The object glittered in the torchlight. 

“It’s beautiful,” Reagan remarked, cheeks turning a soft shade of pink as she realized she had said so out loud. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Chione nod in agreement, mouth agape. 

Shadi paid no mind. He lifted the item further up into the light, presenting it to her. 

“Come forth, Reagan, and be tested. If you are truly worthy - if what I sense of your destiny is correct - then you will be allowed to leave this place a proven wielder of the Millennium Scale and can use its powers to aid the Pharaoh in his time of need.” 

_What happens if I’m not worthy…?_ Reagan wondered, but couldn’t bring herself to ask. The implication that she might never leave the tomb was enough to send a shiver down her spine. Still, she steeled herself confidently, standing tall as she walked within a foot of Shadi, who had held out the Millennium Scale for her to take. 

She paused, hesitating, wondering if there was any alternative. A voice in her head echoed, encouraging her to take it as commanded, like manifested greed. Her fingers trembled as they left where she had clutched her hands to her chest, tentatively reaching to make gentle contact, as though handling something fragile or broken. 

At the barest touch, there was a blinding flash of gold light. It radiated from the eye on the scale, engulfing her as the room melted into the light. She tried to scream as she fell into the white abyss surrounding her, but the sound was lost in the rush of transcending to another plane of consciousness. 

When Reagan reopened her eyes, the void was all around her, morphing into an ancient, gold-glowing chamber. "Hello...?" She called out into the room, glancing around for Shadi, Chione, or Kamliah. However, she appeared to be alone.

That was, until monsters eked suddenly out of the shadows, shapeless, eyes glowing with hunger as they drew near. She could feel all the strength draining from her body in an internal vacuum, the gold glow dimming into familiar, terrifying darkness. She could hear the manic laughter, sinister, growing louder with the shadows. 

The laughter formed itself into a silhouetted, humanoid figure, taunting her with red eyes and wild hair. _Marik?!_

Then, Reagan saw it - To her right, the golden scale on the ground. 

Gasping for each breath in the suffocating room, Reagan used her last bit of energy to crawl toward the object. It glittered with promise - she was nearly safe. If she could only reach it in time…! 

Her fingers wrapped around the base. However, before she could secure her grip, it was lifted up and out from her grasp, beyond reach. 

Staring up in horror, Reagan followed the hand that had interfered until she was blinking into the face of a tall, confident woman. The woman held the scale as though she had held them all her life, but Reagan couldn't see her face as the Eye of Anubis glowed brightly from the scale and the woman’s forehead, blinding her, sending the shadows reeling back into the corners of the room until they had dissipated. 

Glancing over her shoulder to avoid the full force of the light, Reagan watched the Marik-like shadow disappear, laughter reduced to agonized shrieks. It was all haunting. Reagan just wanted it to end. 

When the light dimmed and sensation began to return to her body, she turned to face the woman. 

Reagan gasped. 

The stranger’s face was a spitting image of her own. She was adorned in gold and long robes, eyes outlined in thick kohl, dark hair decorated by braids. But her eyes were so similar and familiar despite being vivid violet. All the sharpness of the stranger made Reagan blink back in uncertainty. Who was she looking at? Was it a trick? More cruel magic? 

"You weren't eradicated with the shadows," the woman said before Reagan could decide on a question to ask. She sounded surprised.. even impressed. She held the scales possessively, proudly, scrutinizing her visitor. “You have not yet been rejected by the Millennium Scale, which means you may be worthy of possessing it. However…” 

Her violet stare drifted past Reagan, lips curling into a smile. 

“I must weigh the sin of your heart to know for certain.” 

A new shadow fell over Reagan and she felt a sort of chill returning, like when the monsters and the dark Marik had been looming. Turning to look over her shoulder, Reagan reeled in horror at the sight of a crocodile-esque creature that towered over her on two hind legs. It bared a row of sharp teeth, drool pouring from between them onto the floor at Reagan’s feet. Reagan tried to crawl back from it, but only had the strength to move just a little. 

“Ammit will devour your soul if your bad deeds outweigh the good.” The woman explained as she raised a feather and held it above one side of the scale. Reagan was too preoccupied by the monster, which roared in her face, reaching out with long claws. 

Slamming her amber eyes shut, she awaited impact, awaited sharp teeth and claws to rend her flesh... but the pain never came. Instead, gold light glowed again and she could hear the monster recoil, growling in pain and disappointment. 

Opening her eyes, Reagan realized the light was coming from her own forehead, where an Eye of Anubis had begun to glow. The monster was disintegrating, vanishing before her very eyes through her own power. 

Turning back to the woman, Reagan noted her shocked expression and the twin light that radiated from the eye on the scale. As the two lights faded, the shocked expression on the woman's face became something of a reluctant, frustrated one. She gritted her teeth as she lowered the scale and the feather floated to the floor. 

"What is your name, worthy one?" The woman asked, standing taller as though to preserve her pride. 

"I'm Reagan,” Reagan replied, feeling her fear give way to frustration. What was going on?! “Reagan Tanaka. And, um, excuse me! Did you just try to kill me?!" 

“What a peculiar name,” the woman taunted with a smile, moving as though to polish the scale on her robes. “But it could be worse.” She met Reagan’s amber gaze. “How else was I to determine whether or not you’d be a worthy host for me? But I must admit, I'm impressed... You will make a very capable vessel.” 

Reagan pulled herself up onto her feet, prepared to wholeheartedly retort as the woman raised the scale, when the ground beside them seemed to warp. From out of the stone floor, Shadi rose, joining them in the ancient room. Seeing him didn’t help Reagan’s mood - she had many questions that were going unanswered. 

“You’d be wise to proceed cautiously,” he told the woman, meeting her sharp eye. The look on her face betrayed someone who was not delighted by his arrival. Reagan watched in wonder, amazed at the recognition she felt at even the woman’s expressions. They felt so akin to her own. Just who was she? 

Shadi continued calmly, as though reciting a practiced point of conversation. He had spoken to the woman before, Reagan was sure. “Your own soul rests dangerously close to the jowls of Ammit. Even now, with Reagan newly entrusted with the power of this item, the scale will keep you from committing any treachery.” 

The woman frowned, lines deepening on her face. “Haven’t I been punished long enough?” 

“You will be punished for all eternity if you allow yourself to give in to temptation and hurt this girl.” 

As Shadi spoke, Reagan could see the eyes and teeth of Ammit glinting behind the woman. The woman seemed to sense this, too, her expression growing less confident as the creature’s shadow reached her feet. Without moving her head, her eyes darted to the side, anticipating the monster. 

“... Very well…” she conceded after a moment, arms lowering the scale. The shadow of Ammit seemed to recede at this, as though at invisible command... recognizing the shift of intention. 

The woman’s gaze swept over to Reagan, who tried to match her intensity despite how tired and weak she felt. The long underground walk hadn’t been the best thing after a year in the Shadow Realm. 

“Reagan... it seems our destinies are intertwined. And if you are worthy of the Millennium Scale... as it seems... then I can be your strength.” 

Reagan could feel both of their eyes upon her. She felt plagued by indecision and instead kept silent, processing everything that was suddenly happening. It was like a strange and surreal dream... and she needed more information in order to make sense of it all. As it was, she just felt dizzy... 

“Already, I have quelled the monsters in your heart,” the mirror image woman continued with determination, managing to show a bit more warmth than before. “Whatever past haunts you, I can keep the darkness at bay. As it stands, you are not presently in any shape to wield this power alone.” 

Reagan didn’t like that assumption… but the woman had a point. She had spent a lot of time in the Shadow Realm and didn’t quite feel back to 100% yet. How long would it take? And what sort of power were they talking about? 

“I don’t even know who you are or where we are,” Reagan pointed out, looking between the mysterious woman and the mysterious Shadi. The woman nodded. 

“Right now, you are in my soul room. I have rested here alone for hundreds of years. Neither dead nor alive… just inhabiting the Millennium Scale.” 

“She has been serving out a sentence,” Shadi clarified in addition, causing the woman to scowl. “Her selfish lust for the power of the Millennium items caused her soul to be sealed away, awaiting judgment, whether damnation or salvation.” 

The light swelled up around them, wind picking up. 

“I’m afraid only time will tell,” he continued as everything began to glow. “But, for now, it seems the Millennium Scale has made its choice.” 

Before Reagan could say anything, the room was once again engulfed in white until it shattered and became a dark void. She felt faint, overwhelmed by the rush of magic and knowledge she had gained... 

When Shadi returned to the shrine room where Reagan physically existed, he opened his eyes to find Reagan pulling herself slowly up, Millennium Scale in hand from where it had fallen with her to the floor. 

However, he noted that Reagan stood with more certainty. She did not sway or shake - she seemed as healthy as any of them. When she raised her head, the torchlight revealed her features had seemingly sharpened. Her eyes were darker, glinting with strength and purpose. 

Shadi clutched his Millennium Key, looking alarmed. 

“The Scale is meant to keep you in check…!” He exclaimed, fighting to make sense of it as Reagan stood tall. 

The spirit inhabiting Reagan laughed in dark amusement. “Calm yourself, Shadi… the Scale has no need to cast my soul to the darkness.” Her voice was different, too - lower than Reagan’s had been. Her way of speaking varied, making it clear someone else was in control. She held the scale close to her heart, as if to prove her point. “I’m doing my vessel a favor as she recovers from your cruel test. One more good deed I don’t mind adding to my list.” 

Shadi was as serious as ever, relaxing only slightly as his arms lowered back to his side. “Then you will relinquish control back to her?” 

“It was nice not to see her ripped apart by the shadows like the others you have brought before me… so she has my curiosity. But I can enjoy being here… being free for now... can’t I?” 

At this, she began to take in her surroundings, observing the shocked expressions of Chione and Kamilah who were huddled away from her together, shocked at the change in demeanor. “I have to admit, it does not look much different than my memories.” Then, she looked at her clothing: the long red sleeves of Reagan’s jacket, her jewelry, her shorts. “... Apart from all _this_ , at least.” 

“The world has changed more than you know,” Shadi told her solemnly, an amount of caution still in his voice. 

“Well, it doesn't really matt-” Cutting off, the woman rubbed her head, closing her eyes for a brief moment to let out a groan. The conflicted expression dissolved to inquisitive confusion as she straightened back up as though nothing had happened. 

“The girl wants to know where _Marik_ is… She insists upon it.” 

Shadi nodded. 

“Marik is in Domino City. A part of his darker self took shelter inside Reagan’s mind during her time in his torture. Although she was freed from that prison of despair, this darkness remained alongside her until the Millennium Scale granted her its protection. _Your_ protection, Nefertiti.” 

Trapped in her own mind, a spectator to the conversation now that the woman - Nefertiti? - was in control, Reagan observed in surprise in the midst of her confusion. Although she did feel a lot stronger since meeting the spirit, she still had many questions. Everything Shadi said caused a feeling of dread to grow within her. Marik’s darker self? Domino City? Needing this mysterious woman’s protection? So much was suddenly outside of her own control. And who was this Nefertiti? 

While she reflected on this, the woman seemed to be aware of the rush of emotions and the uncertainty. However, rather than introspectively engaging with her other half via the Scale, she tilted her head at Shadi, deciding what to do with the information for herself. 

“I see.” Reagan’s new mental roommate sounded pleased to hear her name again, likely after many, many years. “I don’t know who this Marik is, only that his name causes quite the perplexing reaction in my host.” Reagan felt an embarrassed flush that couldn’t manifest physically. Couldn’t that be kept between them?! It was all more complicated than Reagan cared to share with anyone, much less some ancient stranger! The woman simpered, shrugging at her in their consciousness. “No matter the history, it sounds as though there are powerful forces at work.” She gave another rich laugh, imparting a smug expression to the ghostly man. “I never thought there would come a day when _you_ would seek _my_ help, Shadi... I must admit, I’m rather _enjoying_ this so far.” 

Letting go of the Key to let it dangle from the cord around his neck, Shadi narrowed his eyes at her. “You possess knowledge that can prove very useful to Reagan. But the item that sealed you away for your greed is her salvation. It keeps you in check for all eternity, ensuring there is no ill-will in your heart. Reagan will be your balance.” Her smile lessened as he spoke - no doubt irritated by the reminder. “You only need to keep her safe - that is all I can ask of you. It’s what the _world_ asks of you.” 

Nefertiti seemed to consider this, growing thoughtful. Then, she huffed, beholding the physical Millennium Scale she finally held in her hands. Well - _Reagan’s_ hands. 

“I find it rather below me. I bow before no one. I _serve_ no one.” 

Shadi turned to leave, evidently uninterested in arguing the matter. 

“If you are to catch the Ishtars before their return to Egypt, you will need to depart for Domino City right away.” Glancing over his shoulder, he regarded Nefertiti with one last scrutinizing stare. She met his gaze as his robes billowed once more in an otherworldly breeze. “The fate of the world depends entirely on you and Reagan. You must warn Marik of this danger at once.” 

“Warn him yourself,” Nefertiti challenged with a scowl, dismissively flipping her long dark hair over her shoulder. 

“Marik will not want to hear this from me. With the help of the Millennium Scale, Reagan can ensure evil no longer resides in his heart. It is the only way to be certain.” 

Shadi looked away, starting to meld back into the darkness, disappearing as mysteriously as he had arrived. His voice pervaded the room in a mystical echo, truly getting the last stern word on the subject in a tone that emphasized the weight of the situation. 

“If you are at all interested in your freedom, then you will not interfere with Reagan's destiny.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3


	3. Holding On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nefertiti immediately takes to the task of getting Reagan to Domino City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy Chapter 3 of Return of the Queen~!

The regal Nefertiti stared after Shadi until she was satisfied he was gone. Reagan's physical weakness reverberated in every breath and movement from months of misuse, but the queen found herself standing tall regardless, the aches and frailty overpowered by pure force of will and spirit.

She scrutinized the room’s other occupants, a well-practiced severity in her gaze. “Alright… now where is this Domino City?”

Kamilah and Chione exchanged a glance, still appearing a bit concerned by Reagan’s shift in demeanor. Nefertiti had no time for gawking, however, and she did not hesitate to urge them into action.

“Time is of the essence! Quickly - bring me my things. Won’t one of you find me a horse at the very least?”

“Well, Domino City is in Japan... which is very far away,” Kamilah explained guardedly, smoothing out her robes with her hands as she straightened back up to meet Nefertiti’s gaze. Still, she headed for the exit, evidently on her way to get _something_. “You will need much more than a horse to get there.”

“Then tell me _how_ to get there," Nefertiti countered, displeased by the correction, her grip tightening on the Scale. "What do I need? A boat?”

Chione and Kamilah exchanged another glance before Kamilah slipped out the door. “Well…” Chione smiled as she started to explain, searching through a small satchel she was wearing. “To start, you will definitely need some money.”

Reagan tried to process what was happening as the spirit received Egyptian banknotes and coins, looking positively puzzled as she was told she would have to find a place to exchange them for Japanese currency.

It was like being in the backseat of her own body - she was merely a detached observer. The words spoken weren’t hers, nor were the facial expressions her own reactions. Sensations of touch and smell were absent, too, though she could still see and hear things as clearly as if she was conscious and in control of her body. It was _surreal_... even a little scary.

"Reagan.” She was drawn back to the moment by Nefertiti’s inner thoughts calling out to her. Their minds, it seemed, could communicate and the new connection was so strong she could feel all of the modern information from Chione frustrating the queen as though it were her own feelings. Reagan could compartmentalize it and knew she didn’t feel the same necessarily, but the stream of emotion was so forceful and unconcealed. In other words, difficult to ignore. Were her own feelings overwhelming Nefertiti in return? Nefertiti’s inner self showed no sign either way as she made eye contact with Reagan and asked: “You know how to get to this Domino City, right? You've been there before?"

Wherever they existed in that plane of detached inner communication, Reagan blinked back at the spirit, lowering her eyes. "I mean, it's been years… but yeah. I’ve been there."

"Picture it,” Nefertiti commanded urgently, making Reagan feel instantly miffed, eyes raised back to her. If they were going to share a body, then they needed to have an equal partnership: no one ordered anyone else around. The woman’s former title was impressive and all, but ultimately held little weight in the present day to Reagan. Still, the spirit continued on before she could retort: “Remember some part of it - any part you can. Just make sure it's a clear, strong memory. You can do that, can't you?"

Reagan didn’t like the insinuation that she couldn’t. Everything was moving so fast. She wrinkled her nose, but answered: "Yeah… but why? What good will that do?"

"It sounds as though we don’t have much time,” Nefertiti explained, acting oblivious to Reagan’s annoyance. “I haven’t the faintest idea where this place is... but to do what we must, we need to get there as soon as possible. If Shadi is to be believed, of course."

“I don't know if I can trust you _or_ Shadi,” Reagan pointed out, the lack of control over her own body alarming her again as she said the words. She hadn’t asked to share a body with an ancient spirit! She hadn’t even asked for the Millennium Scale! 

Still, the thought of physically doing anything on her own sounded exhausting. Even just minutes of resting and letting Nefertiti take charge had her feeling better. Stronger. Whatever forces were at work due to Nefertiti or the Scale, they were powerful and beyond immediate comprehension. She needed time to think everything through...

"You want to help this Marik person, don't you?" The queen pressed on, sounding more rational than Reagan cared to admit. But the question made her heart sink. Did she? Or would talking to him just mean going to the Shadow Realm again? Nefertiti accepted her silence and let the question remain heavy and rhetorical. "... Then you will bring to mind some part of Domino City. And let me know when you do."

Reagan wasn’t sure where to start. She could picture _many_ things about Domino City. A monument, a skyscraper, a park. A home. A hug. Food.

But the clearest and freshest moment she had was at the city’s pier. She remembered standing out by the expanse of water, minutes away from boarding the ferry that was waiting, wondering if she could escape on a different boat or hide in one of the nearby sheds and stick around.

She had tried to hold onto the moment, knowing it would be one of her last pictures of Domino City and her grandmother for a long time. The memory was bittersweet, and the conflicted emotions made the moment stronger, perhaps idealized - a lost snapshot in time before she left Japan for what she thought might be forever.

When Reagan focused back on Nefertiti's interactions in her body, she saw the queen take a duffel bag from Kamilah, evidently disappointed by the handmaiden’s answer to “Is this _all_?” Still, the bag was slung over her shoulder as Chione began to explain that it could be another day yet before the boat arrived at the village.

"Hey - I've got it," Reagan confirmed to Nefertiti as she could feel her impatience mounting. 

The queen looked relieved. "A single image? A memory?"

Reagan nodded as her interior self closed her eyes, focusing deeply again. Would doing this somehow help the spirit? It was weird relying on a stranger, particularly one who had initially wanted to possess her body for her own ends. But what choice did she have? What if Shadi was right about the world needing her help?

She sighed. "It's clear for now."

"Recall as much detail as you can. And hold onto it."

Nefertiti turned to the two handmaidens, lifting up the Millennium Scale in her grasp. "Your service has been appreciated. However, I will not be needing that horse. _Or_ the boat.” She chuckled as they recoiled and her dark hair began to whip up in a new wind. “Farewell…!"

Reagan tried to stay focused on her task, barely hearing her other half talk. Her heart ached from nostalgia and she wondered how long she was supposed to envision the memory. The emotion was starting to become more overpowering than the physical details. Was that a mistake on her part? But what if the heartache had made the picture vivid in the first place?

 _"Don't be a stranger, Reagan,”_ she could hear her grandmother saying as plain as day, just like she was standing directly in front of her. _“Domino City will always be your home, so I hope you can still visit me sometimes. We can make pies and tea and go to the park…”_ Her warm, dark eyes drifted up - Reagan knew she was looking at her mother now. _“...Though I can also understand why returning here might be painful anymore."_

Reagan remembered the short, meaningful tug on her hand, her mother urging her to move away. _"It's time to go, Reagan. We have to be at the airport soon."_ Reagan pleaded with her mom, but Mrs. Tanaka shook her head, brow furrowed, tears in her eyes.

 _"Be sure to write!"_ Her grandmother implored with a smile, starting to wave.

_"But Gramma…"_

_”Goodbye now, Reagan. We'll see each other again. I’ll always love you, near or far!”_

Through her grandmother’s words, Reagan heard the sound of the Millennium Scale activating, no doubt shining light from its golden eye, calling upon ancient magic. Reagan felt its light suddenly melding with the memory, fusing, actualizing it, like Nefertiti's hands resting on her own. The woman was seeing too much again. The memory - too personal. Painful.

At the thought, Reagan opened a teary eye to observe her other half, but the spirit had closed her eyes as well in the physical and mental planes. Slamming her amber eyes closed again, Reagan felt the breath knocked out of her, the memory rewinding and rushing forward indefinitely into space. It replayed again and again until she questioned the blue of the sea and the clouds in the sky, her grandmother's smile and the promise of pie, the tears in her mother's eyes.

Reagan opened her mouth to scream, but was silenced by a rush of darkness that took the memory with it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if it's confusing to tell who's talking and where the convos are happening :)


	4. Messenger Voyage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nefertiti got Reagan somewhere!

When Reagan’s eyes reopened, she blinked into the radiant sun as it dipped lower and lower in the multi-colored sky. It was a stark, almost painful contrast from the darkness of the underground tomb. The young woman groaned, wondering if she had been asleep… all in all, she felt disoriented. Until she realized...

She was in control again! She felt stronger, but still at a loss for how to process the new changes that had occurred so quickly... Leaning against a building with signs in English and kanji. Reagan stood there shocked, but not as shocked as when she realized there was a gold object gripped tightly in one hand.

Reagan jumped at the sight of the Millennium Scale and, without a second thought, held it as far away as possible. Setting down the duffel bag, she unzipped it in a flash, stuffing the item unceremoniously inside. 

"You're not going to thank me?" Nefertiti’s voice seemed to echo from the object into her mind, just as Reagan was about to zip the bag shut.

"Thank you?" Reagan turned red, many emotions bubbling to the surface. "For what? I have no idea where we are! Or what you are!"

"You're ashamed of the Millennium Scale's power?"

"This is the 21st century! You can't just go around wielding ancient Egyptian artifacts in public!"

"Why not?"

"Look, I don't have time to explain everything right now. I'm putting you in here. I need a break. I need my thoughts."

"Maybe. After all, this does not match your image…"

Reagan hesitated, fingers still on the zipper of the bag. _Oh no… She’s right. Where are we?!_

Gathering her things, careful not to let her belongings spill out, she dashed through the street, past some warehouses. Then she saw it, the cerulean water, glistening in the sunlight.

"I got it! We're close. We're really close."

"Are we?” Came her partner’s dry skepticism. Reagan nodded, glancing around at their surroundings.

"I was picturing Domino Pier," she began to explain, trying to bring back the memory again. But it was strange… after it had been so clear in the mind, it was as though the memory was suddenly _gone_. Still, she knew one thing was for sure - "This isn't it, but… we just need a boat and we should be there! This must be the way to the airport…" she mused aloud, trying to remember. "It's a bit touristy. Some good shops and food." At the very least, she could vaguely remember the place. It was a start and then she could focus on the memory later. With any luck, she was just flustered. She needed to regain her calm.

Reaching into her red jacket’s pockets, she found the Egyptian pounds given to her by Chione. Things were going to work out. Once they exchanged it for yen, they could be on their way.

\---

The ferry boat surged forward as the hour dragged on.

Reagan observed the watery horizon, waiting for some sign of the city on the other side for when it inevitably faded into view. Her stomach was in knots, hands gripping the rails tightly with anticipation. There was no going back. She was going to face the past.

 _Marik… Am I really going to see you again?_ she wondered quietly, reflecting on the situation at hand. The rush of meeting Shadi and Nefertiti and being given her mission was dying down along with the shock. It was a lot to take in, but she finally had a moment to herself, unburdened by destiny - a moment of quiet. Calm.

She could picture Marik’s face from happier times, his lilac eyes pensive, calculating. Closing her own eyes, Reagan continued solemnly.

_You never knew what your friendship meant to me… I had been a loner._

_Traveling with my mum, seeing the world with her as she did her work. Egypt was new and I was timid. I wasn't sure who to befriend or how… Then, I met you._

_You weren't someone who was satisfied with settling or being a victim to the past or circumstance. I liked the idea of taking destiny into our own hands. You were eager to learn more and more about the outside world. Thankfully, the things that I knew were new to you. You made me feel important. Knowledgeable. Helpful during a time where I was still grieving what I'd lost._

_You were busy a lot, but we found time to see the world together. Experience new things. Air grievances. Try to heal. I honed my Dueling skills and became a stronger person, more confident, brave, more capable of protecting the ones I love._

_"Reagan,"_ she heard him say in a memory, peering sideways at her through sandy locks. He had a way of becoming serious and sad, but it was nicer to see than the anger. _"To think, if I had never defied tradition and my father and gone to the outside world… I would have never met you. There are so many things I would have never seen or known.”_

She had met his gaze and smiled, glad that their friendship meant something to him as well. However, he was soon looking toward the floor, eyes narrowing.

_“The pharaoh… he's to blame for everything. I can't waste my life waiting for someone who may never even arrive in my lifetime. I won't kneel before him, Reagan. I'll have my freedom. I make my own destiny."_

Reagan would want to do something to the people responsible for her father's death, too. It fueled a similar fire in her soul. Before she could offer that solidarity, however, Marik was rustling for an object in his bag.

_“And everything will be different now - because I have this.”_

From out of a small box, he pulled a trading card. It was unlike any Reagan had ever seen. Artwork of a golden dragon stared back at her and, though she had been confused at the time, she knew she was looking at something special. Rare.

Powerful.

 _“The Winged Dragon of Ra,”_ he explained, voice affected by pride as he began to smirk. The work he did with his gang of cloaked followers seldom interfered with their time together, though she knew it occupied much of his free time. The memory stuck out vividly from the other times they had spoken because, even then, Reagan had felt things changing. _“It’s one of the Egyptian god cards. Once I obtain Slifer the Sky Dragon and Obelisk the Tormentor, not even the Pharaoh will be able stop me from getting what I want.”_

Back on the boat, Reagan reopened her eyes sadly, keeping them lowered toward the railing. _Everything changed between us that day._

“Marik… what happened?” She found herself murmuring out loud, leaning against the rail dejectedly as she staved off bad memories of the shadows. Would she even be able to reconcile it with Marik’s actions? Could she do what was required of her? Or would she just end up a victim again?

_No. I still have my deck… I can fight if I need to. Whether it’s Marik or the pharaoh himself…_

Could she even trust this Pharaoh that Marik so hated? Was he her savior? Was he the only reason she was free from her torment? Everything else she knew of him stemmed from Marik’s hatred. Were there ulterior motives? Did it mean something that Marik, though defeated by the pharaoh, was evidently still alive? Was that good?

She felt as though the angry Marik’s dark, sinister laugh was moments away, following her, inescapable.

But Reagan hoped Shadi was right. If she could help, then she’d do all she could. Maybe something good would come of it other than fulfilling obligation. She shared Marik’s rebellious desire to reject predetermined destiny, but she had seen so many fantastic things in such a short time. There were powers beyond her wildest imagination. 

She glanced toward the closed duffel bag by her feet, feeling uneasy. A Millennium Item of her very own...

She could have never dreamed of it! Marik and Ishizu's were so powerful and suddenly she was experiencing the powers of the Scale firsthand. Was there more they could do? Was the Shadow Realm a mere misstep away if she didn't use it properly? She could still picture Ammit clearly… the creature's teeth and claws, eyes hungry for her soul.

And then there was Nefertiti - a name Reagan had only associated with history books and hieroglyphics. The connection had been powerful, but it no longer felt so apparent. Could she give power and control over to the spirit again? It had been helpful but also terrifying. She might have rather gotten to Domino on her own merits and means, especially as the memory used to arrive there seemed lost to her. No matter how she tried, she could only picture the pier. No words, no faces. A moment lost to time. Due to Nefertiti’s actions…?

At least, she reasoned, she could keep the Scale at a distance for the time being. Until she absolutely had to use it.

 _Maybe I can help Marik without it,_ she mused hopefully, giving the bag a little extra nudge away with her foot. 

“He sounds like someone of great initiative." Reagan nearly had a start, jaw dropping. Nefertiti was still there?! Had she heard everything, even with the distance between her and the object?! If Nefertiti noticed Reagan’s surprise, she said nothing. "I too grew tired of waiting for the Pharaoh’s return… and paid a terrible price.”

Uneasily, her face turning red, Reagan tried to push past her embarrassment. She nodded.

"Last time I saw him… He was different. He wanted to harm me, I could feel it. His anger and hatred, directed at me for the first time. The last thing I remember is Dueling him."

"Then, you lost." Was everything open to Nefertiti's interpretation? _Quit digging around in my head!_ She thought in agitation, but the mental manifestation of the queen shrugged, similarly staring out past the horizon. "It's only logical, given the state you were in before I arrived."

"I had to throw the Duel to protect our friends," Reagan clarified defensively, firmly believing it. "Everyone there was in danger. I hoped it would help bring him to his senses, stop him in his plans… but it must not have worked. Except Ishizu is apparently safe. Maybe Odion is, too. And maybe Marik never did get Slifer the Sky Dragon. Maybe I was successful..."

Doubt made her stomach churn. She could remember the ruins of Slifer's ancient home collapsing from the damage of Marik's monsters. Namely, the Winged Dragon of Ra… they wouldn't have been able to withstand its attack if she hadn't surrendered. Everything would have fallen.

She could see Ishizu nod at her midway through the Duel before disappearing deeper into the ruins, presumably to get to the card first. What became of her, Reagan wasn't sure, but she was at least alive to oversee her body's recovery...

"Self-sacrificing?" Nefertiti noted with an admonishing snort. "Should I be concerned you'll throw yourself in harm's way again?" She became serious, glancing at Reagan sharply. "I need you, you know. We need each other now."

"I was just doing what was right. What seemed right at the time. Marik was my friend - I didn't think he would actually hurt me, even if we disagreed. But the last thing I remember is that cruel laughter…"

The thought of it made her go cold every time. Couldn't the spirit of the Scale have taken that memory away instead? Couldn't it have erased her pain rather than taken a memory she might have wanted to keep? She wished she could remember...

“You will have the power of the Scale protecting you from that magic,” Nefertiti reassured her gently. “After all… I am glad to have a body after so long. My protection comes with this.”

"I won't need it," Reagan insisted. _Hopefully… maybe…_

Nefertiti's aims were cloudy. Why was she so eager to help and to jump into things so quickly? The Millennium Scale would supposedly keep Nefertiti in line since it would weigh the good/evil in her heart, but Reagan wasn’t sure what loopholes and exceptions might exist. Like... tricking her into cooperatively sacrificing every memory until she was the perfect shell! She was sure she needed to be cautious going forward.

“I can do this," Reagan reaffirmed out loud, sounding more confident than she was. Shadow magic had caused her misery. She didn't need to play with fire to help Marik.

The spirit nodded, turning to look back out at the horizon, too.

“In my past life, I had to make a lot of hard choices, Reagan. As queen, as wife, as mother. Judgment was at the heart of everything I did. I condemned a great many people, which marred the legacy of the ones I lifted up and saved.”

Reagan listened quietly, noting that there was something privately exhilarating about being a ruler. A _queen_. The pride in the woman's voice wasn't missed, though Reagan still had her own private awe at envisioning the deeds the queen had done in her past life.

Nefertiti continued solemnly: “I’m sure when the time comes, you will know the decisions you must make. I’m relying on you to make the right choice. The darkness that was in your heart when I first saw you has no place in this journey. You will need to find a way to cope and heal." Nefertiti's voice became softer - Reagan almost missed the shift in tone. "Maybe we can do that together.”

She tried not to perk up. Support sounded nice. They had a lot of trust issues to work out before things could be smooth sailing, but she knew she wasn't giving the queen the full benefit of the doubt. For all her questionable motives and secret powers, Nefertiti had afforded her one reassuring gesture.

“... Thanks for giving me control back. You didn't have to do that, I'm sure. And you might have just been tired from getting us here with the Scale. But… I do appreciate it, okay?”

The queen smiled, satisfaction evident in every word. “I wouldn’t know the first thing about how to navigate your world,” she admitted, as though it was the obvious and only option. “You know better than I do how things operate.”

“Still. Thanks.”

Nefertiti was silent for a moment. Reagan swallowed hard, trying to focus on the kids behind her in the distance discussing tournaments and Duel Monsters trades. It was normalcy. It was better than dwelling on Marik or Nefertiti for the moment, or -

"And Domino City…" Nefertiti continued finally, voice pensive and calculating. "We don't like this place?"

Reagan was glad for the change of subject, even if Domino City had its own share of problems in her mind.

"There are a lot of memories here. And not all of them are good. This was the last place I saw my father. Yoshiki Tanaka…" Reagan nodded toward the tall tower in the distance. It seemed to loom above all else in the city, even at a distance. She could almost make out the KC... that meant they were nearly there and that the search for the Ishtars could begin. "I miss him every day."

"I see. He must hold a lot of importance to you."

"Well, he was my dad! His death left me more questions than answers and my mom thought it best to whisk us away as soon as possible. That's how we got to Egypt. That's how I met Marik."

"And now fate has brought you back here.” The queen sounded amused. “I mean… what is the likelihood that Marik would be here of all places in the world?"

Reagan sighed.

"Yeah… I just hope we can find him."

\---

Domino Pier was pretty quiet, the sun setting rapidly. Reagan picked up the duffel bag and disembarked the boat, feeling a bit nervous as to where to start looking.

As her feet hit the ground, the roar of a helicopter approached from the sea, nearing a different end of the pier. Seeing the KC logo on the side was enough for Reagan to scowl and stop caring and begin trekking toward the city in the opposite direction.

What to do first? There was a temptation to avoid her paternal grandmother altogether, but it was a cheap place to stay if nothing else… not that she was looking forward to _another_ reunion, as much as she missed her grandmother. And then, what about Marik? Or the Pharaoh? Where could she even start looking for them?

As darkness started to set in and the pier receded behind her, Reagan focused intently on where she was walking. If she couldn't find her Gran's, she could get a hotel and look in the morning or -

She had no time to complete the thought as a car came peeling down the road from the direction of the pier. Reagan barely gasped before the tires were screeching to a halt. A horrible sound - she was sure she was dead!

"Hey!" Someone shouted, clearly irritated and flustered. "Watch where you're going!"

No death? Reagan stared like a deer in headlights at the driver, blinking into the frightened and distracted purple eyes of a pretty blonde woman. Reagan blushed at her close call. Flustered all over again!

"Ahh, sorry! I just got into town and got lost in thought - it was so quiet over there and dark and-"

The woman huffed impatiently, lowering her fist from where she had shaken it at the pedestrian. "Right. It's getting late, you know. Wandering alone in these parts is just asking for trouble." She seemed preoccupied, perhaps teary-eyed, upset. Noticing Reagan scramble for words and breath after that near death experience, the woman continued, sounding like she was torn between speeding away forever and making it up to her. "Look, hun... do you need a ride? Some directions?" She sighed, calming down a little, the words a little less barbed. "Wherever you're going, I'm sure it's on my way."

Reagan brightened up. Yeah, the woman was a stranger, but it was better than hitching a ride from a creepy man. Maybe it was worth the risk to get out of the dark warehouse shadows and to put miles between her and the pier. "Do you mean it? That would be great! I'm heading over to city park to see my gran. She still lives over there, I think."

"Well, hop in, kid."

Reagan did just that, taking the front passenger seat of the purple car and resting the duffel bag on her lap. She pretended not to notice the woman wiping her eyes a little before reasserting her grip on the steering wheel.

As Reagan clicked her seatbelt into place, the lady gave her a smile, still appearing a bit distant, like she was forcing herself to be present for this hitchhiking stranger... but her mind was elsewhere. Her eyes were purple, but different from Marik's - a deeper violet. They offset her blonde hair nicely and she seemed stylish to boot. How cool that she had her own car! A convertible…

"The name's Mai Valentine. What's yours?

As Reagan answered, Mai drove off, the wind likewise picking up, tossing their hair wildly in the nascent night. It was nearly more refreshing of a sensation than the smell of the sea and Reagan could almost ignore the looming KaibaCorp skyscraper in the distance, though it was getting nearer all the time.

 _This trip is only about Marik,_ she reminded herself with determination, hands balling into tight fists around the straps of the duffel bag.

 _If you say so,_ was the spirit of the Millennium Scale's only reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was a bit long, but I hope you enjoyed~! :')

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo, for u, Em!!


End file.
